


Haciendo de canguro

by apocrypha73



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: (sort of), Accidental Baby Acquisition, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 19:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocrypha73/pseuds/apocrypha73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony y Pepper están cuidando al hijo de Clint y Natasha mientras ellos están de misión. (Respuesta al prompt de @sara_f_black, que pidió Tony/Pepper + accidental baby acquisition. No sé si esto encaja exactamente en esa trope, pero espero que te guste de todas formas).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haciendo de canguro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sara_f_black](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/gifts).



—Pepper, quiero uno.

—No.

La negativa había sonado más firme la primera vez que la dijo. Después de una hora viendo a Tony jugar con el bebé, Pepper estaba empezando a tener que luchar para contener una sonrisa cada vez que él insistía.

La verdad, resultaba difícil mantener una actitud severa cuando una tenía delante a Tony Stark arrodillado sobre la moqueta, ofreciendo sus manos a aquella bolita pelirroja de ojos verdes para ayudarle a practicar sus primeros pasos.

El crío tenía las manitas cerradas en torno a los dedos de Tony con tanta fuerza que éstos se habían vuelto rojos por la sangre acumulada. Pepper no tenía ni idea de que un bebé de trece meses pudiera ejercer semejante presión, pero ¿qué sabía ella sobre bebés, al fin y al cabo?

Claro que, a lo mejor, el hecho de que el pequeño Steve fuese hijo de Clint Barton y Natasha Romanoff tenía algo que ver con ello.

El niño dio un par de pasitos inestables y cayó sobre su trasero, con un gorjeo de felicidad. Tony se echó a reír, arruguitas en los ojos incluidas, mirándole con adoración.

—Eso es. ¡Venga, otra vez arriba! Tienes suerte, chaval, has heredado la tozudez de tu madre en vez de la teatralidad de tu padre.

—Pienso contarles que has dicho eso delante de su hijo.

—No serás capaz.

Pepper asintió, conteniendo a duras penas una carcajada ante la exagerada expresión de horror de Tony.

—Ajá. En cuanto regresen de la misión.

—¿Es que quieres que me maten? —dijo, fingiendo espanto—. O peor, ¿que no nos vuelvan a dejar a cargo de su hijo cuando estén trabajando? Es la primera vez que nos lo confían desde que Nat terminó la excedencia, tenemos que causar buena impresión.

—Entonces, compórtate—respondió ella con dulzura.

—Por favor, Pepper, me ofendes. Pero si soy el canguro perfecto: responsable, sí, no te rías, pero divertido. Y además, podré ayudar en los trabajos de ciencias del pequeño Steve cuando sea mayor. Sólo que entonces ya no será el pequeño Steve, claro. Aunque tendremos que seguir llamándole “pequeño Steve” para distinguirle de Rogers, incluso cuando ya sea más alto que él. Por el amor de Dios, ¿es que no había más nombres disponibles? Además, si tenían que llamarle como uno de nosotros, ¿por qué no Anthony? Es un nombre con mucha más clase. Si el chaval supiera hablar, seguro que te diría que lo prefiere. Ya me he convertido en su tío favorito, ¿verdad que sí, Stevie? ¿Cuánto quieres al tío Tony, eh?

A modo de respuesta, el niño empezó a abofetearle a dos manos, como si tocara los platillos con su cara, mientras se echaba a reír con deleite.

—¿Lo ves? Me adora.

Y no era el único. Pepper tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para evitar decirlo en voz alta; la oleada de ternura que le calentaba el pecho era difícil de ignorar.

—Sí, claro. No sé cómo no se les ocurrió. Es más, podrían haberle llamado Anthony Steve Thor Bruce, seguro que el crío no crecía con ningún trauma—fue lo que dijo, levantándose del sofá para ir a sentarse con ellos dos en el suelo. Cogió una jirafa de trapo de entre las docenas de juguetes que Steve tenía desparramados a su alrededor y se la acercó al chiquillo, que la agarró con ambas manos y empezó a sacudirla con entusiasmo.

Tony se volvió hacia ella aunque, curiosamente, la adoración que traía en sus ojos de mirar al bebé no desapareció. Pepper le veía por el rabillo del ojo, contemplándola embobado con aquella expresión que ella tenía catalogada como “la que me reduce a una colegiala de instituto que se retuerce el pelo con nerviosismo”. 

—No me digas que no sería genial tener uno nuestro.

Esta vez ya no sonaba a broma, no como las anteriores. Pepper sintió que algo se le helaba por dentro y que le prendía fuego a la vez. Giró el rostro hacia él con los ojos como platos y la boca entreabierta de puro asombro.

—¿Hablas en serio?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Completamente.

—P…Pero…Pero…—no sabía si estaba aterrada o emocionada, no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué era lo que iba a contestar—. ¿Así, por las buenas? ¿Pasas un par de horas con un crío y de repente quieres ser padre? Tony, tener un hijo no es como comprarse un coche, es una responsabilidad enorme: hay que dedicarle atención, paciencia y tiempo. Y no tiene vuelta atrás. No puedes devolverlo si luego te das cuenta de que interfiere demasiado con tus…

Se interrumpió antes de acabar la frase, horrorizada consigo misma. La cara que puso Tony le confirmó que había cometido un error. ¿Cómo podía haber olvidado, aunque sólo fuese por un momento, que su infancia había consistido básicamente en ser ignorado por Howard Stark?

Ni siquiera podía echarle la culpa de su desliz al shock que le había causado la propuesta: ella sabía, y siempre había sabido, que Tony jamás permitiría que un hijo suyo pasara por la misma experiencia.

—Oh, Dios, Tony, lo siento—se apresuró a disculparse—. He sido una idiota. A veces mi boca va más rápida que mi cerebro.

Él forzó una sonrisa, tomándole la mano para besarle los dedos.

—No pasa nada.

Pepper se inclinó para darle un rápido beso, apoyando luego su frente sobre la de él. Estuvieron un rato así, en silencio, mientras Steve mordisqueaba los peluches de los Vengadores que Tony había hecho fabricar expresamente para él. Al final, fue ella quien retomó la conversación.

—Es sólo que… No sé, Tony, nunca me lo había planteado. Y, para serte sincera, me da un poco de miedo. Por el amor de Dios, ambos trabajamos dieciséis horas al día, ¿cómo vamos a criar a un hijo?

—Bueno, tal vez sea hora de parar un poco, ¿no crees? —respondió él, apartándose un poco para poder mirarla a los ojos—. No digo que vaya a ser fácil adaptarse, pero merece la pena. En fin, mírale.

Pepper lo hizo, girando el rostro hacia el niño y sonriendo sin poder evitarlo. Steve tenía el peluche de Hulk agarrado por un pie y lo golpeaba rítmicamente contra el suelo, en un estilo muy parecido al que el Hulk de carne y hueso había empleado con Loki, tiempo atrás, en aquel mismo apartamento (y gracias a Dios que Jarvis lo había grabado todo; todavía hoy, Tony ponía el video para animarse cuando estaba de mal humor).

Algo que ni siquiera sabía que estuviera ahí enterrado se liberó dentro de Pepper. Un anhelo profundo, un vacío hecho de todos los sueños a los que había renunciado porque, en su momento, creyó que eran incompatibles con tener una relación con el hombre que vestía el traje de Iron Man. Nunca se había arrepentido de sus decisiones: eligió a Tony porque ningún sueño, por bueno que fuese, habría valido nada sin él, y había sido feliz de esa manera. Adoraba su trabajo y no echaba nada en falta.

O eso creía, hasta entonces.

—Clint y Natasha también tienen vidas complicadas, pero eso no les ha echado atrás—continuó Tony—. ¿Y por qué debería? No todo puede ser trabajo, Pepper. Yo quiero algo más que eso. Qué demonios, nos merecemos algo más que eso.

El énfasis de su voz había ido aumentando conforme hablaba. Lo que había empezado casi como una broma al principio de la tarde, de pronto se había convertido en una cuestión muy seria. Si Pepper le conocía bien—y lo hacía—, Tony estaba tan sorprendido como ella.

—Nos lo hemos ganado—insistió—. Sí, siempre habrá algún loco con superpoderes intentando dominar el mundo, y probablemente haya que pararles los pies una o dos veces al año, pero ¿sabes qué? A lo mejor ahora les toca a otros defender la Tierra. Nosotros ya hemos cumplido con creces. Y no sólo nosotros. Clint y Natasha han sido los primeros en atreverse a dar el paso, pero todos sabemos que, el día menos pensado, Bruce y Betty también nos darán la noticia, y que antes o después Rogers acabará reuniendo el valor necesario para decirle a Carol lo que siente por ella. Podemos tener una vida de verdad, Pepper. Todos nosotros. Podríamos acabar siendo una especie de gran familia, ver crecer juntos a nuestros hijos…

—Como se te ocurra terminar esa frase con “la próxima generación de Vengadores”, te pego. Eso no lo digas ni en broma.

Tony sonrió, negando con la cabeza. Rodeó los hombros de Pepper con su brazo y la atrajo hacia sí para darle un cálido beso en la frente. Instintivamente, ella se acurrucó contra su costado, apoyando la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello.

—Puedes estar tranquila—le prometió él—. Si nuestro hijo o hija se acerca a menos de quinientos metros de una de mis armaduras, estará castigado o castigada hasta que le salgan arrugas. De hecho, haré que un juez emita una orden de alejamiento el mismo día en que nazca.

A esas alturas, Pepper ya no podía contener la risa perezosa, involuntaria, casi resignada, que Tony siempre conseguía arrancarle incluso en los peores momentos. Daba igual lo enfadada, desesperada o triste que llegara a estar: ese hombre seguía teniendo el poder de disipar las nubes y hacer que volviera a salir el sol dentro de ella, incluso después de tantos años juntos.

—La verdad es que son una monada—concedió, mirando hacia el pequeño Steve.

—Lo son, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—El nuestro lo sería todavía más—dijo Tony, con absoluto convencimiento—. Pero no les digas a Clint y a Nat que he dicho eso. Todavía necesito las pelotas, si es que vamos a intentarlo de verdad.

Pepper levantó un poco la cabeza, mirándole a los ojos.

—Oh, Dios mío, ¿vamos a intentarlo de verdad? —pero sonreía al decirlo, y el brillo de sus ojos era de anticipación, no de miedo. Sentía que estaba a punto de embarcarse en la mayor aventura de su vida, y no había nadie en todo el mundo con quien quisiera emprenderla más que con Tony.

Él esbozó una sonrisa insegura, como si no se atreviese a creer que ella estuviera aceptando.

—Eso espero. Sí, eso espero.

La mano de Tony acariciaba con suavidad el brazo de Pepper, arriba y abajo, con una cadencia constante e hipnótica. Como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, los dos volvieron la mirada hacia Steve al mismo tiempo.

—¿Te lo imaginas? —murmuró él, casi con reverencia, como si tuviera miedo de gafar el proyecto si hablaba demasiado alto—. Dentro de un tiempo podría haber un mini Tony o una mini Pepper jugando con él ahí. Nuestro hijo. Una pequeña personita que será una mezcla de nosotros dos.

—Tony, si lo que piensas decir ahora es cualquier variación de “tendrá tu belleza y mi inteligencia”, mejor no lo hagas, porque también te pegaré.

—Pero, ¿qué dices? —respondió él—. Es mi atractivo el que necesita heredar. Totalmente.

Se ganó un pellizco en la cintura por eso.

Pero uno flojito, en realidad. No se puede decir que Pepper le pusiera muchas ganas.

 

FIN


End file.
